herofandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles Davenport
Achilles Davenport (1710 – 1781) is one of the main characters in Assassins Creed 3 and Assassins Creed Rogue. He was the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins from 1746 until 1763 and trained Ratonhnhaké:ton in becoming an Assassin. Biography Born in 1710 in the Caribbean, Achilles was recruited into the Assassin Order in the mid-1730s and trained by the legendary Ah Tabai, the Mentor of the Caribbean Brotherhood of Assassins. Birth of the Colonial Brotherhood : "I have arrived in the British colonies to the North. While it saddens me to know that I will never see you again, nor benefit from your wise council, I look forward to the challenge of creating a Brotherhood here that will rival the one you created inTulum." : ―Achilles' letter to Ah Tabai, 1740. In 1740, Ah Tabai made the decision to send Achilles to the British Colonies in order to establish a new Brotherhood in the North. Upon arriving in the Colonies, Achilles was surprised to discover that he was not the first Assassin in the North American colonies, meeting John de la Tour, who he learned was working under direct command of the Assassin Council operating in France. In 1744, Achilles and de la Tour traveled to Quebec in search of Mathieu Léveillé, a slave suspected of possessing valuable information regarding the First Civilization. However, the Assassins learned that Léveillé had passed away from an illness in the year prior, but also discovered that the government had arranged a marriage between Mathieu and Angelique-Denis, but the ceremony never took place, and she was subsequently put up on a slave auction. De la Tour bought her in the spur of the moment, while Achilles learned that Léveillé was able to share his Precursor knowledge with her before his death, and that her real name was Abigail. In 1746, Achilles himself became the Mentor of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood, as he had a gift for both recruitment and organization. Under his leadership, the Assassins established their base of operations in the Davenport Homestead, and spanned across the colonies and most of the Frontier, while Achilles also strengthened relations with the Iroquois tribes. He eventually married Abigail and fathered a son, Connor Davenport. However, both died of typhoid fever in 1755. Search for the Temples : Shay: "WE are responsible for killing innocents and destroying cities. This… mad grab for power. It ends now." : Achilles: "I will not let you destroy everything we have built!" : ―Shay and Achilles arguing over principles of the Assassin Order, 1755. During this time, the Assassins acquired the Voynich manuscript, which in conjunction with the Precursor box, allowed them to locate several First Civilization Temples. Adéwalé, a member of the Caribbean branch of the Order, visited Achilles in 1752 to collect supplies for the survivors of a massive earthquake in Port-au-Prince, which occurred a year prior. The two also discussed the progress of François Mackandal's own search for the Temples. Adéwalé grimly replied that the manwhom Mackandal sent to retrieve the artifact from the Temple in Haiti had not returned. Following Adéwalé's departure, Achilles entrusted the search for the Precursor Temples to one of his students, Shay Cormac. This eventually led the Assassins to discovering one of the Temples in Lisbon. Shay traveled to the place where the Temple was located. However, he discovered that these Temples did not house artifacts similar to the Pieces of Eden, but were meant to keep the world intact and disturbing them could cause great seismic activity, which could level entire cities. Achilles refused to believe Shay, and ordered the Assassins to hunt him down, when Shay attempted to steal the manuscript from the Davenport manor, believing it would prevent the Assassins from finding other Precursor sites. Shay was shot by Chevalier de la Vérendrye and fell into the ocean. The Assassins believed that Shay had perished and the manuscript lost. Unbeknownst to them, Shay was rescued by the men of a British Templar, Colonel George Monro. To prevent Achilles from finding other Temples, Shay subsequently began hunting down his former comrades, while the Assassins attempted to find the manuscript once again. Decline of the Colonial Assassins : Haytham: "Never forget what has happened here." : Achilles: "I won't… but the world will." : ―Haytham and Achilles, after the former shot the latter in the leg, 1760. After Shay eliminated key figures within the Colonial Brotherhood over the course of the French and Indian War, Achilles and Liam O'Brien remained as the only high-ranked Assassins by March 1760. The pair undertook a journey to another Temple which was discovered in the arctic, but were pursued by Shay and Haytham Kenway, the Grand Master of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order. Reaching the heart of the temple, Achilles realized that there wasn't an apple. He realized that Shay had indeed been correct, just in time for a bitter Shay to interject that if Achilles had just listened to him then the calamity could have been averted. A vengeful Liam tried to shoot Shay, but a penitent Achilles tried to stop him. In the ensuing skirmish, the site was disturbed in a similar manner to Haiti and Lisbon, causing an earthquake. Achilles managed to escape the Temple and dueled Haytham, with the latter being the victor. Shay stopped him from dealing the killing blow however, arguing that Achilles could warn any remaining Assassins not to go after the Precursor sites. Haytham decided to allow Achilles to live, but to ensure that he could no longer remain active as an Assassin, Haytham shot Davenport in the right shin, permanently crippling him.3 Meeting Ratonhnhaké:ton : "The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too." : ―Achilles' discouragement to Ratonhnhaké:ton, 1769. Following the purge, Achilles went into exile in the wilderness of the Frontier, residing alone at the Davenport Manor for the next six years. In 1769, Achilles was chased by bandits seeking his property. While fleeing their pursuit, he yelled at Ratonhnhaké:ton, a young Kanien'kehá:ka boy, to move out of the way of his horse. After fighting off the bandits, Achilles was greeted by the boy at his doorstep, who wished to be trained in the ways of the Assassins; Achilles coldly refused, dismissing him. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, camped in the manor's stables for the night, and knocked on Achilles' door the next morning. Again, Achilles declined, angrily yelling at Ratonhnhaké:ton to leave, prompting the young man to go as far as climbing and attempting to enter the manor from the balcony. Achilles then approached Ratonhnhaké:ton, tripped him onto the floor with his walking cane, and warned him to give up his heroic pursuits or he would end up dead. Stubbornly, Ratonhnhaké:ton departed and once again camped out in the stables. During the night, he encountered the bandits approaching onto Achilles' property and bravely combated them, though he was knocked to the ground and lay vulnerable. Despite refusing Ratonhnhaké:ton earlier, Achilles rescued the boy by stealthily killing the remaining robbers, and asked him to get rid of the bodies before he could come inside the manor to speak. There, Ratonhnhaké:ton explained that he was guided to find a symbol by a "spirit", eventually leading him to the old man's residence. Achilles in turn revealed that Ezio Auditore da Firenze was the one responsible for the First Civilization contacting the Assassins time and time again, before explaining the nature of the war between the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order. In the basement, Achilles revealed the portraits of the Templar conspirators: William Johnson, John Pitcairn, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, Nicholas Biddle, Charles Lee, and the Grand Master Haytham Kenway, whom Ratonhnhaké:ton explained had fathered him with Achilles' Iroquois ally Kaniehtí:io. Achilles agreed to train Ratonhnhaké:ton, to assist him in becoming an Assassin, in order to ultimately eliminate the Templars who were aiming to seize control of the colonies. Rebuilding the Homestead : "This crowd is a powder keg - we can't allow him to light the fuse." : ―Achilles to Connor before the Boston Massacre, 1770. After six months of rigorous physical and mental training, Ratonhnhaké:ton accompanied Achilles on a trip to Boston to gather materials for the manor's repairs. While in the streets, Achilles sent Ratonhnhaké:ton to a store to purchase items, also giving him the less conspicuous name "Connor," the namesake of his deceased son. Not long after, Achilles and Connor witnessed the Boston Massacre, instigated by Haytham and Charles Lee. Connor attempted to prevent the massacre, but was framed and became a wanted man. In response, Achilles asked Samuel Adams to find Connor, before he returned to the Davenport Homestead. After Adams had helped Connor clear his name and take a ferry home, Achilles and Connor continued in their efforts of rebuilding the homestead. After six months of further training and lessons in learning the Assassin and Templar history, the Aquila was repaired and fit for setting sail; once he had been given nautical training by Robert Faulkner, Connor returned to the manor. Achilles then led Connor down to the manor's basement, in order to bestow upon him the Assassin robes that resided there. Though Achilles admitted that the Order usually had a ceremony for such an occasion, neither he nor Connor seemed the type for such formality. Instead, after Connor had donned the robes, Achilles simply verbally welcomed him into the Brotherhood of Assassins. Hunt for William Johnson : "Connor, take care. These men are powerful." : ―Achilles to Connor before going after Johnson, 1773. Connor donned the Assassin robes and Achilles introduced him to rope darts, which the latter explained to be a tool that resulted from Shao Jun's time in China after meeting Ezio. Some time subsequently, Connor's close friend Kanen'tó:kon visited, revealing that William Johnson intended to purchase the Kanien'kehá:ka land and subjugate their people to relocate. An outraged Connor condemned this as little more than theft, though Achilles advised caution to his pupil, reminding him of how powerful the Templars were. Connor stated that he had no choice, as he had made a promise to protect his people and land. Reluctantly, Achilles instructed him to seek out Samuel Adams in Boston. To his annoyance however, Connor buried a hatchet in the post of the manor to signify the start of a war, though Achilles insisted that he could have used a tree. As Connor departed, he came across an injured woman named Myriam, who he soon carried back to the mansion so Achilles could tend to her wounds. Connor then set forth to track down the poachers who attacked her, to which Achilles advised Connor use the rope dart he had just given him, to familiarize himself with it. After ridding the Homestead of the poachers, Achilles watched as Connor and Myriam reached a deal to establish hunting rights for the game on their land. After his work in Boston was completed, which involved destroying a shipment of British tea that Johnson and the Templars had been smuggling to profit from taxation, Connor believed that this would stop the Templars and keep his land safe. However, Achilles warned Connor not to underestimate Templars' resourcefulness. Six months later, Connor set out and successfully assassinated Johnson, ending the Templar threat to steal the Kanien'kehá:ka land. Beginning of the Revolution : "It's a start. But to truly be free of Templar influence, all of them must be dealt with in turn. Even your father." : ―Achilles to Connor after the latter assassinated Johnson, 1775. In 1775, Connor was approached by a courier sent by Paul Revere, requesting his help. Connor declined, not considering himself part of the Patriots' struggle. However, Achilles urged Connor to go, since he would need their aid in assassinating John Pitcairn of the British Army, another Templar. Achilles later requested that Connor retrieve his robes hidden in a cave on the Homestead, since Achilles himself was too frail to make the journey. Connor succeeded, to which Achilles explained that the robes originally belonged to the first Colonial Assassin, John de la Tour, who passed them down to Achilles. Connor joined thePatriots against the British Army, during which he fought in the Battles at Lexington and Concord, and successfully assassinated Pitcairn during the Battle at Bunker Hill. With Pitcairn's death, Connor discovered the Templar plot to murder George Washington. Protecting Washington : "Your struggle is the colonists' struggle. In helping one, you help the other." : ―Achilles to Connor. Connor returned to the Homestead, where Achilles introduced Connor to Benjamin Tallmadge, an Assassin ally. Soon after, Connor traveled to New York to assassinate Thomas Hickey, in order to prevent the planned murder of Washington. However, Connor was imprisoned, framed for the attempted murder of Washington, and sentenced to death.1 Hearing the news, Achilles and Connor's Assassin recruits, Stephane Chapheau,Duncan Little and Clipper Wilkinson, traveled to New York to rescue Connor. As he was escorted to the gallows by Hickey, Connor was approached by Achilles from the crowd, who reminded him that he still had allies and only needed to signal them. Once called, one of Connor's recruits fired an arrow to sever the noose, but it only damaged the rope in the process. Hidden among the people gathered, Haytham intervened, throwing aknife and severing the noose with it, causing a panic among the crowd. As Connor fell underneath the gallows, Achilles handed him a tomahawk, with which he succeeded in killing Hickey, saving Washington in the process and proving his innocence. Consequently, both Achilles and Connor traveled to Philadelphia, where Connor witnessed the signing of the Declaration of Independence, to meet with Washington. While walking through Independence Hall, Achilles admitted to Connor that he was impressed by his accomplishments so far. However, he also attempted to discourage Connor from revealing the Templars to Washington, concerned that it would only distract the Commander, therefore harming the Patriots' efforts to achieve their freedom. Connor's alliance with Haytham : "In your haste to save the world, boy - take care you don't destroy it!" : ―Achilles' warning to Connor. Unfortunately, Achilles and Connor began to drift apart over the next few months, disagreeing over courses of action. While Connor believed he should tell Washington the truth of the Templar plots against him, Achilles argued the opposite, warning that such a misguided effort would only involve and endanger Washington and the lives of his men. The argument came to a head in the winter of 1777, as Connor decided to inform Washington of the Assassins and Templars. Achilles lectured Connor, informing him that the Assassins were meant to be secretive in order to protect others. In turn, Connor criticized Achilles' inaction as a mentor and even blamed him for failing the Assassin Brotherhood and allowing the Templars to dominate the Colonies. Achilles, however, deplored Connor's actions, warning him that he would only lead people and the world to ruin. Ultimately, Connor decided not to tell Washington once he met with him at Valley Forge. Connor would go on to hunt for Benjamin Church to recover stolen weapons and supplies for Washington. After which, he returned to the Homestead and apologized to Achilles for speaking against him unfairly, though Achilles did admit that he failed the Brotherhood. Connor also revealed that he had met his father, and despite their differences, he believed that an alliance and possibly further peace could be established. Final days : "So long as he lives, all are in danger. The same is true for your father. When you first came to me, you understood what had to be done. Swore you'd see it through. If not for the Brotherhood, for your people - and all those threatened by the Templars." : ―Achilles to Connor, regarding Lee and Haytham. By 1781, Achilles had been weakened by age, leaving him bedridden. Connor explained that Charles Lee had been disgraced, but Washington had spared him. Achilles stated that both Lee and Haytham had to die, despite Connor's continued insistence that without Lee, his father may be willing to ally with him. However, Achilles warned Connor not to be misguided by his emotions. At some point before his death, Achilles requested Connor retrieve a painting from theburned remains of his home in New York. Connor returned, however, Achilles decided to not yet reveal and hang the painting until the time was right. Death : "I am grateful to have met you, knowing you will guide this land and these people to a better future. Yours in brotherhood, Achilles." : ―Achilles' final words written to Connor. Not long after Connor's errand, Achilles passed away quietly in his sleep. When Connor discovered his body, he also uncovered a note addressed to him in Achilles' handwriting. Written within, Achilles apologized for never being able to say goodbye to Connor properly, and also thanked him, expressing pride and gratitude in Connor for the community he had raised at the Homestead, which had given Achilles hope for the future of America and its people. A funeral service was held on the hill, behind his manor overlooking the sea, next to the gravestones of his wife and son; this event was attended by all of the inhabitants of the Homestead that Connor had brought together. While others laid roses on his coffin, wrapped in the Davenport Homestead flag, Connor placed a feather on the casket, symbolizing the bond they shared as Assassins. Following Achilles' passing, Connor inherited his robes, placed the painting of his family on the wall in the manor, and later attended to the grave to pay his respects, hoping that Achilles had found peace and the two would one day meet again. Personality and characteristics : "Let me tell you something, Connor. Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings!" : ―Achilles to Connor. As a result of losing his family and for failing the Assassin Order under his leadership, Achilles lost his will to fight and became stoic and disillusioned in the Assassins' cause. When first meeting and training Ratonhnhaké:ton, Achilles was a strict, insensitive, and somewhat short-tempered man. He was quick to reprimand, discourage, and correct his naive and brash apprentice. Connor possessed a highly romanticized and idealized view of the Assassins and his mission, believing that destroying the Templars would grant freedom to all of mankind. This was a strong contrast to Achilles' cynical but rational view of the world. As a result, Achilles often lectured Connor to warn him that his views and actions, while noble, were misguided and potentially dangerous. Connor would argue in disagreement and the two criticized each other on occasions. Despite this, Achilles was not without heart, as he genuinely cared for Connor and took pride in his accomplishments; so much so that Achilles became an important father figure and mentor. Over the years, Achilles watched as the Homestead flourished into a thriving and loving community, giving Achilles a sense of hope for America's future. While he was the leader of the Colonial Assassins, Achilles strongly believed in the infallibility of the Assassin cause, refusing to heed Shay Cormac's warnings about the Precursor sites. Upon realizing that Shay had been right, he bitterly admitted that Shay had perhaps known more than him, and the sacrifices made by his followers had been in vain. It can be argued that his cynicism towards Connor was born partially because he recognized the same recklessness that he had once displayed. Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Mentor Category:Knifemen Category:Supporters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:False Antagonist Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Humans Category:Wise Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Died with Honor Category:Married Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Saver Category:Trainers Category:Pure of heart Category:Lawful Good